


十日谈-第十日（完结）

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Germany X Prussia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt





	十日谈-第十日（完结）

贝什米特兄弟俩最近很忙，忙着新房子的设计和装修。  
元旦前，他们一直居住的房子出了点故障，客厅的某一根地暖水管突然爆裂，但是忙着陪上司一同接待各国外宾的兄弟俩并没有及时发现。圣诞节连着元旦，虽然民众沉浸在过节的气氛中不思进取，但是身为国家，他们的工作却一刻不得闲。  
尤其是时至年关，更是忙得不可开交。基尔伯特更是去南部出了一趟差，几乎把巴伐利亚的边边角角都走了一遍。昔日的兄弟，如今的下属正是那位巴伐利亚州的体现，人高马大，比基尔伯特愣是高出半个头，当年就被慕尼黑的啤酒熏昏了脑袋，打不过普鲁士，如今守着拜仁这块富庶的土地七十来年，更是体态丰腴。  
连日阴雨中，趁着几个小时的晴天，基尔伯特还心情颇好地拉着巴伐利亚上山逛了一圈天鹅堡。登山大半个小时，基尔伯特步履矫健，拜仁的哥们儿已经气喘吁吁，却丝毫不敢流露出不耐烦。  
基尔伯特瞥了他一眼，心情更好了。  
小样，当年本大爷打天下的时候就数你最会抵抗，后来统一了也不见你阿谀奉承。二战后还颇为沾沾自喜，因为被划分在阿尔弗雷德的阵营。河东河西，世间万事兜兜转转，如今你的土地还不是归为本大爷……的弟弟所有。  
基尔伯特似乎忘了路德维希也算是巴伐利亚的弟弟，他总是下意识地觉得，路德维希是自己一人所有，和其他人无关。  
刚好，路德维希也这么觉得，两人一拍即合，狼狈为奸，迅速扯证，合法同居。彻底没了旁人什么事。  
等基尔伯特在拜仁示威一圈回到柏林，路德维希才忧愁地告诉他，他们不得不暂时搬家了。  
“为什么？”  
年长者咋咋呼呼，一路小跑冲进自家大门，发现客厅的地面已经被翻了个底朝天，几块地板堆在墙角，露出中间血管一样密密麻麻的水管。  
“这几天我一直住在办公室，家里的地暖在临走前也关了。前几天寒潮突然来了，可能水管没有维护好，就漏了。本来想着你今天就要回家，我中午回来把地暖开起来。结果怎么都不暖和，才发现出了问题。而且，装修工人说，这房子其他几处水管和电线都需要重新换过，毕竟从当年到现在就没有再更新，很多设备已经老化。”  
国家先生一脸懊悔。基尔伯特失望地看了看周围，他其实非常喜欢这里，这是他们婚后第一个住所，是他新生活的彻底开始的地方。哪怕只是暂时的搬离，也让他觉得难以接受。  
“总理说了，要我们重新装修，还拨款让我们在外面先住几个月，等这里弄好了再回来。”  
女总理听说路德维希家里的事，第一时间打电话安排了装修队上门。开玩笑，虽然名义上她是上司，可是说到底，她才是那个打工的。流水的总理，铁打的国家，就算有一天改朝换代，路德维希依然是路德维希，她可就不一定了。女总理早就就大彻大悟，贝什米特兄弟名义上是下属，实际上是祖宗。  
哪有让自己的祖宗整天住在危楼里的。这钱必须出，还得让安全部出面选址，给两位国家先生找一个可靠的临时住所。  
就这样，元旦节一过，兄弟俩开始收拾东西准备搬家。就算是两个男人，在这里住了快30年，也总是有不少东西需要收拾，尤其是地下室里那些成堆的收藏品。值钱的都送进了博物馆，留在地下室的，都是具有纪念意义，却没什么经济价值，又不能扔掉的，搬家的时候最为麻烦。其中还夹杂着被年长者走私来的各路毛绒玩具。路德维希看着那从纸箱缝隙里露出来的玩具熊猫的毛，额头上的井字怎么也消不下去。  
基尔伯特讪笑了一声，麻利地用封箱带把箱子封起来，省得大家长看了又要碎碎念。  
等到十几天以后，终于只剩书房还没有整理了。兄弟俩站在书房门口，心有灵犀地叹了口气。书房是他们共同回忆最多的地方，他们一起在书房讨论策略，讨论上司的要求，讨论时下的局面。  
一开始，在基尔伯特体弱多病的那些年，路德维希每天晚上都在兄长睡着后，回到书房挑灯夜战，时不时还要回到卧室看看哥哥。后来被基尔伯特发现了，硬是在书房里加了一张床，他睡在书房，省去了路德维希来回奔波的麻烦。再后来，基尔伯特慢慢恢复，也开始逐渐工作，书房的那张小床被搬去了客房，取而代之的是另一张大桌子，与原本的书桌面对面摆放在窗台下。  
这些年，他们所有的奋斗和成绩都在这间书房，如今就算只是翻修而临时离开，也让兄弟俩充满了感伤。  
“行啦，阿西，我们又不是永远不回来，只是临时离开一下而已。而且书房可以保留下来的嘛，等我们住回来，这里还可以保持原样。”  
年长者很快从暂时的伤心中解脱出来，开始动手整理自己的那张书桌。路德维希笑了笑，跟着走近自己的那张桌子，拉开最底下那个不太常用的抽屉时，嘴角的笑容僵了一下，手也停顿了。  
“怎么啦？”  
基尔伯特还没有正式开始整理，敏感地注意到了弟弟的反常。  
路德维希抬眼看了看他，似笑非笑地从抽屉里抽出一张有些褶皱的纸。是那张画满了各种奇怪的性爱方式的棋盘，大半年前他们曾经断断续续玩过9次，后来这张纸就不知所踪，兄弟俩忙于工作也不再记得。如今它又摆在了基尔伯特眼前，曾经玩这张棋盘的种种回忆席卷了他的记忆，让久经考验的年长者本能地缩了缩屁股，连带着肛门也紧张地吞吐了一下。  
这些微妙的动作被包裹在裤子下面，年轻的那个当然看不到，但是年长者迅速涨红的脸色，四处飘忽的眼神，以及快速地想要抢走那张棋盘的动作，都说明了他已经彻底想起了这些。  
路德维希觉得好笑，快一步动作拿起那张纸，仔细地折叠起来放进抽屉。  
“喂喂，阿西，这种东西就不要留着了吧……”基尔伯特拔高了嗓门，他的耳尖都泛红了，“也更没有必要带走，这东西已经没用了啦！”  
“不是吧，哥哥，这可是你曾经最喜欢的游戏之一。”路德维希绕过桌子，将他的兄长锁在角落，长臂一伸揽人入怀，略微低头咬着兄长发红发热的耳尖，“你不会忘记了吧？有一阵你可是天天要玩这个棋盘，还说什么想要反攻。我看你当时就是很想做爱，又不好意思明说，才想出了这个棋盘吧？”  
炽热气息喷进年长者的耳朵，许久没有做爱的身体敏感得轻颤，基尔伯特有些承受不住，身体向后靠在桌沿，却仍然被弟弟有力的手臂紧紧箍住。伸手试图推开点距离，但路德维希坚硬的胸肌和肩膀却牢牢将他锁住，基尔伯特没办法，只得用声音掩盖自己被拆穿的尴尬。  
“本大爷可是真的想要反攻！虽然也想用这种方法换个玩法就是了……”  
可他越是解释，越是脸红，连带着路德维希了然地发笑，刺激得他越发心虚，挣扎得也更厉害起来。  
“放开啦，我们不是要整理房间吗？”  
路德维希宠溺地笑起来，他本就比基尔伯特高大，也更有力。只要他不是真的松手，他哥基本上也不会真的挣脱。虽然名义上他是做弟弟的，但实际上这么多年他当惯了家长，毫无底线地把他哥宠得无法无天。他知道他哥总是半真半假地想要反攻，可唯独这一条，是在底线之外也不能给的，于是在他哥其他的要求上，他变得毫无原则。  
这张棋盘就是，其实内容并不过分，但要实践起来也需要两人都心甘情愿地配合。路德维希自然是配合到底，玩得也是相当沉醉。所以今天再看到这张棋盘，自然也联想到之前那么多次舒爽的性爱，又被他哥可爱的反应撩拨，胯间沉睡的兄弟已经有了抬头的意思。  
“哥哥真可爱。”  
路德维希臂弯一收，把兄长往怀里一带，他哥整个儿就贴在自己胸口。厚实大掌绕过年长者精瘦腰杆，直勾勾地贴上柔软的臀部慢慢揉搓起来。两人胯部相贴，各自那点软硬昭然若揭，没什么可解释的，男人就是这么直白。  
“唔……阿西，整理……”  
基尔伯特被弟弟弄得腰部一沉，屁股整个儿坐在弟弟手中，显得颇为主动。路德维希当然知道这不是他哥的本意，但照单全收，啜吸着他哥柔嫩的耳垂，手掌满意地揉搓他最喜欢的屁股。臂弯一提，把基尔伯特往上一带，彻底坐在桌上。  
“反正今天也整理不完，不如先热个身。”  
路德维希转移阵地，薄唇压上他哥红润的双唇，碾吻开他的嘴，舌头侵略地长驱直入，把那些喘息和呻吟尽数吞下。手上也很忙，一手扣着他哥的腰，以防年长者重心不稳向后倒去，要是磕碰着那可不得了。原本蹂躏屁股的那只手已经绕到前方，解开皮带松开裤腰，手掌隔着裤子覆盖住胯裆处他哥半硬不软的阳具上，轻缓有力地揉搓。  
“阿……阿西……”  
基尔伯特觉得缺氧，明明被堵上的只是嘴，可他却像是不会呼吸了一样，下半身被宽衣解带到一半，阳具已经被挑拨得慢慢发硬，可是裤子却半褪不褪，卡在当中刚好变成了阻碍。他曲腿用膝盖顶住弟弟的胯裆，一方面拉开点距离让自己的裤裆好受些，一方面也服务他的年下攻。  
“哥哥还是这么急不可耐。”  
路德维希吻够了，稍稍退开，和基尔伯特鼻尖相对，嘴唇贴在一起撕磨。轻笑一声，手指一勾，连带着内裤快速把他哥的裤子褪下一半，裤腰卡在白嫩屁股的一半，把丰满的臀肉挤在一起向外鼓起，光是这点细皮嫩肉就够路德维希把玩一天。可他今天时间有限，来不及细细品味，略微调整了一下站姿，让自己胯间空间更大，方便他哥的膝盖顶弄。  
手掌在裤裆里长驱直入，捉住基尔伯特已经彻底硬起来的阳具，就着裤子里这点空间慢条斯理撸动。  
基尔伯特只觉得一阵阵热流累积在胯裆，连带着肛门翕动，牵扯出肠道深处的一丝痒。太久没有做爱，他的身体并没有因此淡忘曾经的快感，被挑起的情欲不断要求更多，最好立刻就让弟弟进来。  
可好面子的普鲁士人怎么好意思说这种浑话，慢慢双腿都曲起，面色潮红，嘴唇被身上的恶狼啃得水光潋滟，红润饱满。他今天身上穿的是宽松的套头家居服，不知不觉衣摆被撩到了腰间，上半身已经靠后到几乎躺在桌上。两张连在一起的大书桌早在几天前就被收拾干净，只剩一包用了一半的纸巾，这会儿干净的台面像是为这对狼和兔子准备好的餐桌，只等恶狼开动，兔子毫无招架之力。  
路德维希眼底暗沉，他哥已经明显被挑起了情欲，迷离的眼神，彻底放松而且臣服的身体，不自觉弯曲的双腿略微向外打开，明显的求欢信号勾起年下攻心里的占有欲。这么漂亮的哥哥，这么诱人的哥哥，只属于他一个人的哥哥。  
唰地一声，他把窗帘一拉，声音似乎敲醒了基尔伯特，原本已经彻底躺下，这下不安地想要起身，被身上的男人倾身覆了上来，又压了回去。  
“放松，哥哥，交给我吧。”  
路德维希温柔地安抚，但是动作却迅速又果断。裤子沿着光腿一撸到脚踝，带着拖鞋一起甩到地上，握住骨骼分明的脚踝，把基尔伯特的两条长腿彻底弯到胸口。  
“乖，自己抓着膝弯，我帮你做别的。”  
连哄带骗，路德维希亲吻着他哥发烫的红唇，一步步引导基尔伯特走向他设计好的欲望圈套。基尔伯特只剩下哼唧，已经彻底说不出话来。他的阳具在腿间硬得发疼，却被路德维希压在小腹上，无法直挺挺地翘起。弟弟粗糙的裤子面料摩梭着自己的阳具，触电般的快感一道道击中他的大脑，无法思考。屁眼抽搐般吞吐着张翕，却因为双腿弯曲，臀肉向外打开，让敏感的肛门暴露在空气中。  
他想要，浑身都想要，肠道的瘙痒已经让他阳具渗出一点点液体，可是他不想直接射出来，他觉得不满足。他被吻得七荤八素，被亲吻的空袭除了呼吸，实在来不及发表意见，只有几个带着鼻音的粘腻轻哼，不断催促着路德维希快点下一步。  
他被满足了。  
路德维希温热干燥的指腹摸到了他的肛门。他的腰腹一紧，向上抬了抬，就在路德维希轻轻揉搓肛门的力道下彻底软了下来。  
“阿西……快点啦……”  
基尔伯特实在受不了了，他觉得再不快点，他的阳具就要忍不住射出来了，他已经觉得领口轻微发麻，这是射精的前兆。  
“可是，哥哥你还这么干，就这样进去的话……你会受伤的。”  
像是为了证明弟弟的话，当指腹向内压的时候，干燥的屁眼并不放松，甚至引得基尔伯特更加紧张。手指摸着肛门褶皱反复打转，终于堪堪能够露出几毫米的松动，可在阳具面前，这点空间等于没有。  
路德维希也忍得辛苦，他最爱的兄长在他身下求欢，他衣冠楚楚下，阳具发硬被完好的裤子包裹得更难受。  
“润滑……润滑液呢？”  
基尔伯特快要哭出来了，不满地扭动上半身，拽着自己的膝弯用力压向自己胸口，拼命放松肛门，却不能改变自己不会流水的事实。  
他的这番举动对润滑毫无用处，却对路德维希造成巨大刺激。两条白晃晃的大长腿一折为二，在眼前不断晃动，丰满的屁股自然分开，原本深厚的臀缝彻底消失，隐藏其中的漂亮穴口正在自己指尖不断发颤，小嘴般反复吞吐，邀请着自己进入。  
可国家先生就是国家先生，路德维希喑哑的声音低沉得可怕，一把欲火烧到头顶，却还是强忍本性，继续挑逗。  
“这里哪有润滑液？就算要去拿，也在卧室里，哥哥还能等吗？”  
“本大爷管不了啦！”  
基尔伯特觉得自己的屁股已经痒到极点，肠道甚至轻微蠕动着想要阳具进去止痒，肛门在路德维希的揉弄下逐渐发软，但离能够做爱的程度还相差甚远。  
“我给你舔，好不好？”  
路德维希已经坐在原本书桌前的椅子上，矮了身体，距离刚好他把脑袋埋在兄长腿间。他呢喃的声音虽然不响，像是商量，又不带余地，基尔伯特听到了。他弟弟确实喜欢给他舔穴，这种用自己的嘴辛勤开拓，用自己的唾液一点点将兄长舔开，比用润滑液开拓让他更有成就感。没有润滑液，没有任何外物，从头到尾都是自产自销，只有自己可以接触和进入兄长的屁股，先是唾液，后是精液。他很容易吃润滑液和性爱玩具的醋。  
“嗯……”  
基尔伯特羞耻了一小会儿，仍然抵不过身体的欲望。他的声音颤得像叹气，可尾音刚落，屁眼上温热潮湿的触感就让他带着哭腔呻吟出来。  
基尔伯特下体很干净，尤其是和路德维希结婚后，他更是注重自己的私处卫生。谁知道身边的狼狗什么时候发情，要是由于卫生问题惹得情欲打折扣，这不符合普鲁士追求完美的精神！当然，在发现弟弟奇怪的润滑癖好后，本着对弟弟健康负责的态度，基尔伯特更加格外注意。  
于是，十多年前他们一起去本田家旅游，体验了一把智能马桶圈后，回来就把家里的马桶全都改造一遍。从此基尔伯特哪怕用过洗手间，他的下体还是保持干净。  
路德维希舔得忘乎所以，他的舌尖早就叩开了紧闭的褶皱，肛门的紧致让他心潮澎湃，鼻尖抵着兄长的会阴，潮湿高热的肠道不断挤压他的舌头，让他呼吸急促，而那些湿热的呼吸又让基尔伯特的会阴痒得抽搐，彻底被解放的阳具在腿间翘得老高，涨红饱满的玲口不断渗出透明的液体，顺着柱身慢慢流下，隐没进耻毛。  
屁眼被彻底舔开，舌头进不了太深，但穴口的括约肌已经完全发软放松，肠道热情欢快地迎接着久违的熟客，却不满于只有入口处那一点点的浅尝辄止。  
基尔伯特觉得脑袋被烧得发烫，下体的快感交织着瘙痒和刺激，他想碰一碰自己的阳具，但双手都被发沉的膝弯扣住。阳具胀痛又麻痒，他张着嘴大口呼吸，一声声的呻吟伴随着会阴有节奏地收缩，路德维希抬眼虽然看不到他哥的表情，但这熟悉的射精前奏让他一下子振奋起来。  
他快速拉下自己裤子的拉链，掏出早就蓄势待发的阳具，最后几次用舌头重重地抽插后，站起来握着阳具坚定地捅进软烫的穴口。  
入口处的放松和湿滑不代表整根肠道的润滑，路德维希的阳具粗长，完全进入的距离早就超过了舔肛的位置，但穴口的那一点点顺利，已经足够他慢慢进到最深。  
基尔伯特却没料到他这样的动作，原本沉浸在穴口的那些舒服，彻底被入侵的阳具打乱。粗大的龟头探进屁眼，碾压过绵软的肠道，止痒却撕痛。混乱中，肠道的蠕动被捅开，渴求的欲望被满足，体内深处的肠道缺乏润滑，对进入的硬物本能地排斥，但阳具却被肛门紧紧咬住。  
基尔伯特一口气被堵在胸口，这快感和刺激太过，路德维希的阳具一打进来，他就忍不住射了。张大嘴却发不出声音，僵直的脖子让他的头抬起桌面，他快速地呼吸，阳具不断喷射精液。乳白色液体射到半空又跌落下来，散在桌面和他的身上，他上半身衣服撩到一半，下半场彻底裸体，头发凌乱，眼神涣散，让路德维希发疯般地欢喜。  
“哥哥……”  
他叹了一声，基尔伯特射精时肠道紧紧搅在一起，让他进退两难。等基尔伯特射完了，他才扣住基尔伯特的大腿前后慢慢进出了几次，让肠道彻底适应他的尺寸，又伸手捏了捏尚未彻底软下的基尔伯特的龟头，惹得基尔伯特回过神来一声惊叫。  
“阿西！”  
“在！”  
路德维希坏笑一声，前后抽送起来。肠壁与阳具紧紧贴合，路德维希每一次抽出都带出穴口一点点软肉，像是舍不得他撤出，这些软肉又被他全数送进屁眼。熟悉的甬道，烫热的温度，依然时不时抽搐的内壁，都让路德维希爽得发疯。  
基尔伯特这下彻底哭出来了，他已经射过一次，全身毛孔都张开，可是尚未完全平复下来，屁股里就被操得又带起熟悉的快感。他正处在不应期，无论是绵软的阳具还是透支的体力，都不足以让他主动迎合，他彻底起不来了，被摁在桌上挨着操。  
射精后没有放松的肠道被强制拖进了另一次快速的性爱，与刺激阳具截然不同的，隔着肠肉刺激前列腺带来的快感，让他屁股里的酸痒一叠高过一叠，屁眼只知道含住弟弟的阳具不松开，肠道没有节奏地打着颤，前列腺一向是弟弟重点照顾的对象，这次更是，路德维希一操进去就直奔前列腺区域，驾轻就熟地挑起基尔伯特腿跟的酸麻。  
不应期的阳具彻底绵软下来，耷拉在腿间小小的一坨，被操弄的节奏弄得前后晃荡，基尔伯特没法管它。他才刚刚射过，就又被开启新一轮性爱，本就不对等的节奏让他崩溃地哭喊。他嘴里含着口水，脑子被屁股里的快感搅得一团糟。  
路德维希怕他仰躺会被嘴里的唾液呛着，俯身亲吻着他的耳垂，双手插进他后背和桌面的缝隙，一个用力将他抱了起来。  
“勾住我的腰，听话。”  
蛊惑的声音在耳边响起，基尔伯特根本没法思考。突然变化的体位让原本完全埋在肠道里的阳具退出不少，又因为被路德维希抱在怀里而竖直的身体下沉，导致阳具又被屁股吞吃进去，前列腺被完全碾过，基尔伯特的臀肉酸涩得抽筋，他有一种快要失禁的恐惧，他的屁眼像是已经麻木了一样，明明还死死地含着那根阳具，可他却似乎感觉不到。只知道肠道里堆积的麻痒越来越多，多到他的脊柱都开始忍不住颤抖起来。  
路德维希的惊人臂力让他稳稳拖住他哥的屁股，还能挺胯。他哥的屁股是他的第二故乡，他只要一进去，就能无忧无虑。可不是无忧无虑么，这么精致的屁眼为他撑开到最大，从漂亮的浅色被操成绛红，从一开始的僵硬干燥到现在的滑嫩湿润，路德维希把他哥的屁股塞得满满当当，操得那叫一个汁水淋漓。  
基尔伯特抽泣着挨操，屁眼和肠道抽搐得不受控制，这种无法自控的舒服往往让他既迷恋又害怕，他长手长脚勾住弟弟的身体，身体被包裹在坚实的怀抱里，全身上下只有屁股里的那根阳具是个支点，不过他丝毫不怕自己会摔跤，他弟弟不会允许的。  
他脑袋搁在路德维希的肩头，哼唧得都没了力气，断断续续地喘着气，觉得自己快要被操死了。阳具一时半会儿是硬不起来的，但是前列腺的快感却在屁股里放肆地堆积，腰眼沉得支不起来，快感让他的四肢发麻，屁眼像被打磨了一样光滑，括约肌被操得发肿，厚实地裹在路德维希的阳具外，先前路德维希喂进去的唾液早就干了，取而代之的是被操出来的肠液，尽管不像上了润滑那样湿润，但更粘腻，也更胶着，操弄的咕唧声不绝于耳。  
基尔伯特昏昏沉沉，路德维希抱着他面对着门口，基尔伯特面对的是窗户，但窗帘被拉起来，他也觉得很安全。他在他弟弟的怀里，被颠簸得越来越热，前列腺快感不如直接撸动阳具那样迅猛而刺激，却如温水加热一般，缓慢累积，累加到定点就是沸腾。  
路德维希觉得他哥肠道的收缩越来越频繁，他侧头温柔又坚定地啃咬着半昏半醒的兄长，准备进行最后的冲刺。回头瞥到门口，短暂的发愣甚至没让他哥有所察觉。越来越快的抽送让基尔伯特感觉浮浮沉沉中，屁眼不受控制地吞吐，肠道的痒意从身体里有内向外地扩散开来，屁股里的阳具用力碾压过每一处痒，却还嫌不够，绵软阳具麻得发疼，明明没有硬起来，却也张开玲口似乎准备射精。  
基尔伯特意识到什么，开始微微挣扎起来，“嗯……不……”  
他已经体力不支，但路德维希为了保持这样的体位也已经耗费很大力气，怀里人的挣扎差点让他一个腿软支持不住。  
“哥哥，再忍一忍，快到了！”  
路德维希咬牙坚持，他已经在射精的边缘，暴躁又血气方刚，用尽全力压下基尔伯特的躁动。基尔伯特哭叫起来，他的肠道快速抽动，屁眼仿佛是失禁一样用力吮吸着不断进出的阳具，心跳很快，酥麻的快感从尾椎一路攀升到大脑，他听不见自己是否叫喊出声，只知道括约肌紧紧箍住一挺而入的阳具根部，他被塞满捅穿了。  
“啊——”  
路德维希低吼一声，大量精液射进基尔伯特肠道深处，基尔伯特觉得屁股里爆炸一样涨满液体，多到肠道快要吃不住，紧接着，他那像被电击过的发麻的玲口失去知觉般流出清浅色的液体，浸湿两人胸口的衣服。  
房间里弥漫着淫靡的气味，粗喘交织，基尔伯特被操晕过去，意识不清地蜷缩在弟弟怀里，肛门意犹未尽地不住收缩，含着尚未完全软下的阳具抽搐，白皙的臀肉时不时抽筋一样颤动，他的双腿已经完全耷拉下来，要不是路德维希拖住，他早就摔下来了。  
路德维希小心地抽出软下却还是尺寸可观的阳具，把基尔伯特平放在桌上，桌上还有之前留着的抽纸巾。他用几张纸小心地擦拭兄长的屁股和会阴，看到肛门处括约肌已经完全充血肿胀，碰一碰还会反射性地抽搐。他心疼起来。  
门口原本站着的人铁青着脸色走进来，先是看了看基尔伯特昏睡的脸，小心地伸手摸着他的脸颊。又绕到路德维希那一边，皱着眉头看着基尔伯特被彻底操过的下体，可是还没看仔细，路德维希就拉起椅背上的外套将他下体盖住。  
“腓特烈大帝。”  
路德维希面无表情地喊了一声。  
“哼，你到还知道我是谁。”  
腓特烈穿戴着他生前的军装，拄着在当年象征权势的拐杖，一头银发光洁地梳在脑后，脊背笔挺，眼神傲慢又犀利。他和路德维希分别站在基尔伯特两边，谁也不让谁。  
“您的照片可天天在哥哥的书桌上放着呢，我能不知道么？”  
路德维希有几分不耐烦。眼前这人不知何时出现的，也不知道看了他们的好事儿多久，等他看到的时候已经是快要射精的时候。他看到腓特烈当时的眼神仿佛喷火一般愤怒，可他示威一般地向那人无声地宣告他对基尔伯特的占有欲。  
虽然这人是哥哥最尊敬，也最喜欢的长辈和上司，可是他们之间亲如父子的感情，让路德维希吃醋到发狂。  
那是在他出生之前，他无能为力的时候。腓特烈的存在提醒着路德维希他不是从一开始就出现在兄长身边的人，当他的兄长披荆斩棘，艰难生存的那些年，他全都错过了。  
他在基尔伯特全盛时期诞生，百年兴衰，荣辱与共，这虽然也是足够丰富的经历，可是相比那些基尔伯特单枪匹马的童年和青年时代，还是太短了。那让人啼笑皆非的条顿骑士团，那让人不敢小觑的普鲁士公国，那让人闻风丧胆的普鲁士王国，都是路德维希不曾参与，也无力改变的。  
而在基尔伯特孤独的那么多年里，只有腓特烈真正走进了他的心，不仅留下了姓名，甚至因为基尔伯特的执念，腓特烈的灵魂没有消散，作为国家体现，他们依然可以看到。  
这个糟老头！  
路德维希不满地想着，他不敢对腓特烈不尊敬，那是基尔伯特的底线，他不能也不愿挑战，他不是三岁小孩，不会因为争风吃醋而不计后果，可是他也实在不能对腓特烈释怀。  
这个老头子坏得很，谁知道他会不会借着父子情谊的名义，偷偷存着苟且的心思，他哥那么单纯，没准就被骗了。  
“你知道我来了，还把他弄成这样，你倒是理直气壮！”  
腓特烈也动了怒，心疼地侧头看了一眼仍然在昏睡的基尔伯特，这孩子看起来累坏了，本来这小两口的事儿早就世人皆知，他虽然不高兴基尔伯特被弟弟压在身下，但眼不见为净。今天站在门口看了活春宫的下半场，而且基尔伯特看起来毫无反抗之力，他气得恨不得立刻魂飞魄散。  
腓特烈一辈子没有孩子，一开始效力基尔伯特也只是天命难违。但是后来，随着年龄的增长，他逐渐成熟，基尔伯特却因为是国家，始终保持在青年的样子。他喊他一声老爹，他也真心把这孩子当亲儿子疼。百年岁月白驹过隙，父子的名分虽然从不存在，可实质也从未改变。  
如今可好，曾经自己用命呵护了一辈子的小白兔被眼前这个大灰狼吃得一干二净，要是这大灰狼要是血统纯正普鲁士出生，那也就算了。偏偏在普鲁士的血液里，还夹杂了其他几个他完全看不上的州郡的血脉，24K纯杂种。这样的野狼压着自家的白兔，腓特烈觉得自己不能忍。  
路德维希不知道腓特烈的这么多弯弯绕心思，也不在意，他一心想着赶紧把哥哥带去浴室清理，他今天有些过火。不仅让基尔伯特失禁，而且他射得又深又多，不早点清理干净，他哥这敏感的体质保不定后面三五天都不得舒坦。  
“您请自便吧，反正您对这里也熟悉得很。我先带哥哥去洗澡，然后准备点吃的。您在这里吃晚饭吗？”  
路德维希当着腓特烈的面把基尔伯特打横抱了起来，不打算和糟老头儿多废话。  
“吃，我和基尔一句话都没说上，凭什么走？！”  
腓特烈的拐杖重重地点了点地板，伸手把盖在基尔伯特身上的衣服拉好，一起跟去了浴室。  
基尔伯特一觉睡到后半夜，自然错过了晚餐，也错过了他爹和他弟的明枪暗箭。  
由于他一直没醒，腓特烈和路德维希都有些紧张，两个男人一左一右，就着一盏昏黄的灯守在他的床边，味同嚼蜡地简单吃了些食物。两人害怕吵到基尔伯特，又耐不住心里各自的怨气，你一言我一语，低声针锋相对了大半夜，等基尔伯特醒来，他们刚好吵得告一段落。  
事实上他们都密切关注着基尔伯特的情况，见他有醒来的征兆，立刻收起敌意，默契地父慈子孝。  
“哥哥，你醒啦？”  
“死孩子，你可终于舍得醒了。”  
“阿西……老爹？！！”  
基尔伯特还没搞清楚状况，就被眼前两个脑袋弄得更加糊涂，下意识喊了阿西后，竟然看到了腓特烈。他一时分不清梦境和现实，直到腓特烈的手掌抚上他的额头，他才发现腓特烈真的来了。  
他高兴极了，立刻起身扑进腓特烈的怀里，像以前一样磨蹭着腓特烈胸口粗糙的布料。腓特烈是个军人，即使是个国王，他的衣服也并不奢华，加之那时候织布的技术远不如现在，所以即使是国王的军装，布料也不如现在普通衣服那么舒服。可就是这种粗糙让基尔伯特充满安心，他在老爹面前可以是个真正的孩子，身心完全放松。  
路德维希有点不是滋味，可他绝不会在这时候挑事。腓特烈吃准了这一点，抬头挑衅地看了一眼路德维希，示意自己扳回一局。  
路德维希咬了咬牙，忍了。  
父子俩聊了会儿，腓特烈看了看时间，觉得是时候告辞。  
“老爹，你怎么会今天来呢？”  
直到临走，基尔伯特才想起来这个问题。腓特烈平时不常来，一般都是他们去无忧宫拜访，晚上等游客们都离开了，他们再从以前的密道进入皇宫。  
“以前每年1月17日，你都在下午去无忧宫，呆到第二天再走。今年你到傍晚还没来，当然只能我来找你啦。”  
腓特烈揉了揉小孩的一头白毛，瞥了一眼站在小孩身后的家长，淡淡地嘲讽，“已经1月18日了，你给他准备生日礼物了吗？”  
路德维希联想到国会大厦自己办公桌抽屉里的那张图纸，那是他亲手设计的家，每一个细节都是他精心考虑，仔细计算，按照哥哥的生活习惯设计的，他准备送给哥哥当生日礼物，告诉他这是一个全新的，却充满回忆的新家。  
不过他笑了笑，没有回答臭老头的话。  
老头爱挑衅就挑衅吧，反正他哥大把时间可是可他生活在一起的，来日方长，谁怕谁？

FIN


End file.
